Situaciones de vida y muerte
by LadyPrimeneko
Summary: Brenda es atacada por un virus desconocido y Optimus esta desecho ya que hay probabilidades de que ella muera...no solo ella...tambien su futuro hijo
1. Chapter 1

Situaciones de vida y muerte

**Aquí un one-shot de mi pareja favorita OptimusxBrenda**

Transformers no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hasbro; solo Brenda, los niños de los Autobots y los demás humanos me pertenecen.

…..

Optimus sentía que su chispa le pesaba, su compañera de chispa y preocupado por su nuevo chispeante, que estaban enfermos, y posiblemente muriendo, el no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. El se paseaba por la sala en su holoforma bipeda, el tenia lagrimas de energon rodando por su rostro, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Brenda…tal vez hubiera sido otra cosa, pero siempre pensaron que era un refriado normal, pero con el pasar de los días de dieron cuenta de que no lo era, hasta el día en que ella quedo inconsciente. Estaba asustado, Brenda era todo para él, ella le había salvado la vida…el ya había perdido ya mucho. Ahora perdería a su compañera también?

Todos sus recuerdos con ella se arremolinaban al recordar el pasado, y su chispa los disparo, y corrieron con tanto amor.

Memoria 1…

Brenda estaba sentada en el jardín y tenía una manta justo debajo de ella, estaba rodeada por juguetes de sus hijos que se divertían con Grimlock que había aprendido a usar su holoforma, a pesar de que él fuera realmente rudo estando en su forma de dinosaurio, el era realmente cuidadoso con la pequeña Renesme, Layna, Orion y Liv, ella rio al ver como Grimlock se comportaba como un perro.

-Veo que te diviertes. Dijo Optimus mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Es divertido. Le contesto con una sonrisa, el también rio, en eso ella vio la holoforma bipeda de Optimus y sonrió mas.

Brenda se lanzo hacia el besándolo apasionadamente, el se sorprendió al ver eso pero le correspondió, pasaron así bastante tiempo pero alguien los interrumpió.

-Me Grimlock querer jugar con Prime. Dijo el dinobot mientras movía su cola como un perro.

-A hora no Grimlock. Le dijo Optimus mientras acariciaba a su compañera, el estaba a punto de besarla cuando Grimlock lo tomo con su boca y lo jalo del pie. Brenda solo reía al ver a Optimus tratando de zafarse del agarre del dinobot, que después se dejo caer encima de el….

Memoria 2…

Optimus estaba leyendo un libro, cuando su compañera lo llamo con un grito, se alarmo y bajo lo más rápido y cuando la vio se dio cuenta de que tenia a sus hijas en frente de ella.

-Que pasa Brenda. Dijo él un tanto exaltado.

-Optimus. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- tus hijas empezaron a hablar.

Optimus sonrió y se acerco y miro a sus hijas.-entonces digan, Papa. Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Renesme y Layna ladearon la cabeza como si estuvieran pensando.-Pa…ba. Dijeron ambas.

-Muy bien, entonces digan Mama. Dijo Brenda.

-Ma…ba. Volvieron a decir las pequeñas y Brenda y Optimus sonrieron.

Memoria 3…

Optimus no sabía que Brenda cantara pero cambio cuando la escucho cantar una canción que se llama Shinkou de Grell Stucliff.

Brenda empezó a cantar…

"**Tsukiyo ni ukabu zanzou karisome no kuroi kioku  
>Kutsujoku tekina yugamu asa fujun na koukai e<strong>

**Mukuwa renai koi naraba semete  
>Ano yo de musuba retai nante<br>Negai wo iku senmo  
>Sono chi ni ueta kemono no you ni<strong>

**Kore demo shitsuji DEATH wai zatsu na sou shi sou ai  
>Daichi wo akaku someru katen kouru ke chirashite<br>SHINEMATIKU REKOUDO tamashii to kioku no FIRUMU  
>Chimidoro no mousou kakinarashite tada motomeru<strong>

**Koyoi no yume hakanaku shinigami tachi no suikyou  
>Choushou suru yaiba de egaku tsuki akari no naka de<strong>

**Mukashi banashi to akai WAIN  
>Kuchi utsushi de sa sage sasete to<br>Negai wo chi ni somete  
>Mekurumeku wana shibireru you ni<strong>

**Soredemo menii DEATH yosooi no hyakaryouran  
>Yozora ni tsume wo tateru akai namida ni utarete<br>ANAROGU na SHINEMATIKU midarana NOIZU to kagerou  
>Koukotsu no hyouryou kizutsuke atte tada oboreru<strong>

**Kore demo shitsuji DEATH kyouran no iseki ni chou  
>Koku ni akai toiki maku wo yurashi fukinukete<br>SHINEMATIKU REKOUDO tsuki sasu ai no rouraku  
>Isshun no eien shinku no yume ni tada kogareru"<strong>

Cuando había terminado de cantar Optimus estaba atónito al igual que el resto, el se había enamorado de su voz desde el primer momento que escucho su angelical voz, cuando fueron a su cuarto acostó a Brenda.

-Tienes una hermosa voz. Dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

-G-Gracias, mi amor. Dijo ella mientras suspiraba…

Fin de los recuerdos….

Optimus cayó de rodillas y sollozaba, ¿Qué haría sin su pareja? Optimus levanto la vista al ver la puerta abierta de la bahía médica, sus ópticos se abrieron con esperanza al ver salir a Ratchet.

-V-van a estar bien, ella va estar bien?. Pregunto Optimus.

-Sí, ella tenía un virus que hacía que su corazón se debilitara, la energía de la chispa suprema también hiso su trabajo eliminado lo que restaba del virus, quieres pasar a verla?. Ratchet le dijo pero Optimus ya estaba enfrente de la puerta y se puso a lado de Brenda.

Optimus se paso la mano por la cara, mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.-No se qué haría sin ti, tu eres mi alma¡. Grito Optimus mientras besaba la frente de ella.- te amo tanto. Dijo Optimus, Ratchet miraba a su líder y amigo.

Optimus realmente ya había perdido tanto, Ratchet sabía que Brenda era realmente fuerte y ella no se rendiría sin pelear y nunca dejaría a su familia sola.

**Pobre Optimus y se le gusto ya saben que hacer…**


	2. Chapter 2

Situaciones de vida y muerte

**Asegún era un one-shot pero me dio ganad de hacer otro cap.**

Capitulo 2

Optimus no se aparto de al lado de Brenda se quedo ahí cuidándola a pesar de que el virus fue eliminado, no quería arriesgarse ya que aun ella estaba demasiado débil.

Pero también estaba preocupado por su chispeante, apenas el vientre de Brenda empezaba a tener cambios, Optimus paso su mano ligeramente sobre el vientre de Brenda, el sabia que ella y su chispeante estaban delicados.

-Ratchet, como esta Brenda y el chispeante. Dijo Optimus mientras veía a su amigo.

-Es lo que voy a ver Optimus. Le dijo Ratchet mientras se acercaba a ver a Brenda.

Ratchet escaneo a Brenda, a Optimus no le gusto la cara que puso Ratchet, sabía que eran malas noticias.

Ratchet miro a Optimus, y le dijo.- Optimus…el corazón de Brenda está demasiado débil…y los chispeantes también.

Optimus sentía que todo se le venía abajo, volvió a mirar a Ratchet.- chispeantes?. Dijo Optimus mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Ratchet lo miro con compasión.- son trillizos.

Optimus quería sonreír pero no podía, se sentía tan mal, sabía que por cualquier cosa sus futuros hijos podrían morir y su compañera también.

-Que hare si ella muere. Dijo Optimus mientras sollozaba.- ella es mi todo, también que le diré a mis pequeños pregunten qué paso con su madre. Optimus empezó a decir cosas deprimentes, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando Ratchet lo cayó.

-Optimus, basta¡. Dijo Ratchet en voz alta.- te prometo, que hare lo que pueda para hacer que sobrevivan, necesitas tomar aire fresco, porque no sales a caminar. Le dijo Ratchet mientras preparaba un suero.

-Pero Ratchet. Dijo Optimus pero volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Optimus por favor. Le dijo mientras veía a su amigo.- yo la cuidare.

Optimus no dijo nada, pero le hiso caso y salió de la bahía medica, cuando se dirigía a la puerta vio a Strom y a Magnus en sus holoformas bípedas y en sus varazos tenían a sus chispeantes, en eso Renesme y Layna miraron a su padre, ambas miraron para todos lados buscando a su madre.

-Mama. Dijo Layna mientras ella y su hermana hacían pucheros.

-Shhhh, mama estará bien. Dijo Optimus mientras acariciaba las cabezas de sus hijas.

-Como esta?. Pregunto Magnus y Optimus lo miro.

-Está muy delicada. Dijo Optimus bastante triste y mientras salía de la casa.

Strom Nightmare, sentía las lagrimas de energon formarse en sus ópticos a pesar de que ella haya sido entrenada para no llorar, no podía evitarlo, su mejor amiga se moría.- pensé que el virus fue eliminado. Le dijo a Ultra Magnus, el también se encontraba en el mismo estado, en eso los hijos de Optimus empezaron a llorar.

Mientras Optimus caminaba por una zona boscosa, no podía de dejar de pensar en su compañera y sus trillizos, pero él no se daba cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. El seguía caminando hasta que escucho pasos detrás de el, rápidamente se volteo con su espada en mano y su escudo, su mirada se lleno de odio al ver de quien se trataba…era el…la reencarnación de su enemigo…Galvatron.

-Que haces aquí¡. Grito Optimus mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

Galvatron rio, y miro a Optimus.- no vengo a pelear.

Optimus no bajo la guardia y le pregunto.- entonces que haces aquí¡.

-Me entere de que tu compañera está muriendo al igual de los chispeantes de su vientre. Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Como sabes de eso¡. Dijo un poco mas alterado.

Galvatron rio y negó con la cabeza.- hacke su sistema y vi toda su información.

Optimus apretó sus dientes por el coraje.- eso no contesta nada de lo que te dije.

Galvatron le arrojo una especie de capsula que contenía una especie de liquido verdoso, Optimus miro el contenido.- que es esto?.

-Tu compañera tiene una enfermedad cybertroniana. Dijo Galvatron.

-Pero el virus fue eliminado. Dijo Optimus atónito.

-Ustedes creen eso. Dijo con una sonrisa.-eso podrá curarla a ella y a los chispeantes.

-Gracias. Dijo Optimus con una sonrisa, en eso Galvatron rio.

-No lo hice por ti Prime. Dijo con una sonrisa y Optimus lo miro.

-Entonces por quien. Dijo él.

-Tú no fuiste, el único que se enamoro de esa humana. Dijo Galvatron mientras se transformaba y se iba.

Optimus se congelo ante la declaración de amor de Galvatron hacia Brenda, pero lo dejaría para otro día, se contacto con Ratchet y le dijo todo, el volvió lo más rápido que pudo a su hogar y le dio el suero a Ratchet pasaron varias horas y todos estaban preocupados, en eso la puerta se abrió y salió Ratchet que sostenía a Brenda de la cintura.

-Brenda¡. Dijo Optimus mientras se levantaba lo más rápido para abrasarla.

-Optimus. Dijo ella débilmente y con una sonrisa, amos se abrazaron. Se separaron al poco tiempo, Ratchet le conto sobre los trillizos a Brenda, ella sonrió al saber que tendría tres bebes mas. Optimus le dijo también sobre Galvatron.

-Bueno entonces debo darle las gracias. Dijo con nerviosismo.

-Cuando eso pase, iré contigo. Dijo Optimus posesivamente, Brenda rio.

-Creí que te perdería. Dijo Optimus mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Oh, Optimus. Dijo ella mientras lo besaba.

-Mía, solo mía. Gruño posesivamente con el beso.

Galvatron observaba desde lejos la escena, sentía envidia, el quisiera tener el lugar de Optimus, pero a la vez sentía felicidad al verlos juntos, se dio la vuelta.

-Pronto serás mía Brenda. Dijo con una sonrisa.

**Aquí está el fic amigos míos…nos vemos**


End file.
